Life is all about choices
by thelostlolli
Summary: Somehow, she just couldn’t reply Beast Boy. “I came down here to confess my love to you”? That didn’t seem like a very logical response at the moment. [[BBxRaven Oneshot Song Fic]]


**Tell Mary**

By Meg and Dia

From their new album, Something Real.

**Life is all about choices.**

By Monchhichi or whatever the hell you want my pen name to be.

_For my dear friend, Sophie._

**DIsclamier**: Like hell, I own it all. The wonderful song, _Tell Mary,_ belongs to the Meg & Dia band. Teen TItans belong to CN and DC Comics. And Lastly, I don't own the title "Life is all about choices". I got it from an email.

* * *

There was a soft knock at Raven's door. The violet-hair beauty was inside her dark room, trying to get some sleep. The Titans' meetings with the villains seemed to be increasing lately, apparently. The knockings on the door slowly woke the eighteen-year-old sleeping beauty up.

"Rae? Are you in there?" A voice, which seemed to belong to Beast boy, said. Before Raven got a chance to answer, Beast Boy had already opened the door, and had somewhat peeked his head in the room. Seeing that she was awake, Beast Boy quickly ran up to her bed and sat down. "Morning, Rae." He said, smiling. It wasn't the kind of smile that he gave her everyday at breakfast. Instead, it was the kind of "sad and worried smile, like he was forced to do so.

Raven turned her body to the other side, her back facing Beast Boy. She closed her eyes, and said in an annoyed tone, "Leave me alone, Beast Boy, I am really tired." He stared at her (or rather, her back) for a moment, and then, he did something he never did.

He hugged her.

Since she was lying on the bed on her side, it was a little hard to hug, but he tried his best. Immediately, Raven opened her eyes, pushed Beast Boy away, and sat up. The hug was so unexpected. She had been living with the Titans for quite a while. How long was it again? Oh right, five years. Over the past five years, Raven had opened up bit by bit. She allowed her friends to go into her room (with her permission), stopped locking herself inside her room, and actually bonded with her friends. However, she still didn't really allow them to touch her. A simple hug, or a high five from Cyborg or Beast Boy. No, oh no, she never received or gave out any.

"Raven, it was only a hug, gee." He said. A "sorry" was heard from Raven, though it sounded more like a whisper. "What do you want?" She said, crossing her arms. "Well, I need to ask you something."

"Okay…"

"Can we spend a day together?"

"Didn't Robin let us go to the park last weekend? You even said it was fun. Besides, if you want some sort of 'team vacation', you should talk to Robin about it. I am not the leader, I am just a member of the team, like you."

_Like me? Yeah right._ He thought to himself. _We aren't the same at all. You are far from me._

"No, I mean, us. You and me."

"Us?"

"Yes, us." He said, somewhat sounded nervous.

Raven thought for a moment. _Us? What does he want from me?_ "Why?" She asked. "Oh, no reason. I just thought we should hang out together, since we have been so busy fighting, and…" Oh, did she know Beast Boy. He was going to continue his speech until the end of the year; that was for sure. She knew, he only talked a lot and nonstop when A) He did something wrong, and he had to make up an excuse fast in order to not get in trouble, or B) He was nervous, about something _very serious_.

She cut him off. "Alright, I get it." Then, she stared at him, and raised an eyebrow. "Beast Boy, answer me honestly. What. Did. You. Do." He stared at her, completely lost.

"What are talking about?"

"Beast Boy, don't think I don't know you. I know you well enough that you only offer me when it's either one of your pranks, or you are in trouble, and you want me to help."

"What?" He freaked out. "No! That's not why I am asking you. Seriously, Rae, I don't even do pranks anymore! I am nineteen, NINTEEN! Not a kid anymore! Besides, have you seen me getting on trouble for the last three months?"

"No… But I just thought you got in trouble, and wanted to get away by using the excuse that we went out together."

"Raven. I am serious. Are you free tomorrow, or not?"

**Oh, play along.**

Should she turn him down, or just go with him? It certainly wasn't going to be that bad if she went out with him, but then again, it certainly wasn't that bad either to read the books that she had been meaning to finish for a while.

Finally, she spoke. "Alright, how about this. Get me a day to think, and I will give you an answer by tomorrow morning." "Exactly a day, Rae. No more than one day." He glanced at the clock standing on the nightstand, which read '8: 50'. "At eight fifty, okay? …" She rolled her eyes and nodded.

* * *

_**  
**_

Raven sat on her bed with a book in her hands. _Just ten more minutes until I have to give Beast Boy an answer,_ she thought to herself Honestly, a day wasn't enough. She hadn't made up her mind. She tried to ignore it, and concentrated on her book. It wasn't any help to read a book at that moment. She _had_ to come up with an answer. Funny, how she couldn't answer a simple 'yes' or 'no' question.

There she sat, waiting. Waiting for Beast Boy? No. Waiting for a sign to come? No. She was waiting for an answer. From who? She didn't know, not at all. She thought about flipping a coin, but that just seemed a little too "unreliable" to her.

**She wills it.**

A knock came from her door. Well, time was up. "Hi, Raven." said the green changeling. Yet again, he was nervous. In fact, he was feeling anxious the night before, so anxious that he barely managed to get a few hours of sleep. "So, have you made up your mind yet?"

She put her head down, and stared at her feet for moment. Oh, there was nothing interesting or wrong with her feet, but she felt the necessities to look down. However, she had a question, why did she feel this way? Was it because she finally decided to turn him down at the last minute?

Looking up, she saw Beast Boy staring at her as if he was dying, and she was the only one that can save him. Even if it was at the very last minute, she still had to think. She needed an excuse.

"Beast Boy, I, well…" She started. To her, an excuse was lying. She was never a good liar.

"You don't wanna go? I mean, it's okay, I don't mind…" A sudden depression and disappointment came over Beast Boy. He really wanted her to go. It wasn't because he just felt like going out with a girl he knew, like he would with all the girls that he dated over the years. There was a reason behind this "date".

**Oh, Sunday came. Promised you'd tell her.**

"No. I, well, I want to go with you!" For no reason at all, she shouted that to him. She didn't know why she did it, but she realized one thing: She was waiting for an answer from _herself_ earlier.

_Herself._

How got the answer from herself, she did not know. How she randomly answered yes to Beast Boy, yet again, she did not know. However, one thing she now knew, she was going to go out with Beast Boy for a day, one whole day.

His expressions suddenly changed. "Great. I will wait for you at the font door after fifteen minutes! Wear casual clothing, I don't want us to be the center of attention, 'kay?" He said, and joyfully skipped away. In Raven's opinions, even thought he was at the age of nineteen, she still thought he was very childish.

**She sat up in bed. Answered your call, dear. Smeared purple and red. **

She walked over to her closet, and somewhat scanned through a bunch of clothes in there. There weren't many choices. At least eighty perfect of her closet was full of her normal uniforms, a few pair of jeans, and a few plain t-shirts. Without any trouble, she picked out her outfit for the day.

**_-The infamous Monchhichi hopes someone would read this.-_**

"So, where exactly are we going?" Raven asked curiously. They had been aimlessly wandering around the city for at least twenty minutes. As much as she wanted to run back to the tower, she can't. Somehow, Beast Boy managed to bring her to a part of the city where she, and possibly the titans also, had never been before. Come to think of it, they were the titans, "protectors" of the city, how was it possible that they didn't acknowledge such a place?

"Nowhere." Beast Boy answered, looking straight ahead. Nowhere? What kind of answer was that? She was feeling furious. First, he brought her to a place in the city that she had never even heard of, and then he told her that they were there for no reason at all? Gee, what a perfect first date. Unexpectedly to Beast Boy, she ran up, and stood in front of him with a fuming attitude.

"Garfield Logan, you better tell me where we are going, or you are going to take me back to the tower, and leave me alone for at least a week!" She yelled in his face. He stood there and slightly smiled. "Rae, you really need to calm down. Trust me, I know where we are going." Did she trust him? No, not at all. But then again, he was the one who knew about that place, without him, she could never get home in a million years.

**You are gonna leave her tonight. She sat up with her eyes wide. You fell in love with a girl you knew. You've come to say goodbye. You are gonna leave her tonight. Under a cheap July sky. Tell Mary.**

For another ten minutes, they kept walking. They were just walking straight, walking to nowhere, as Beast Boy mentioned before. She didn't know what she did, but the citizens walking pass by gave her strange looks. It wasn't so unusual for the Titans to go into the city and walk around, so, what were they staring at? Raven, who was walking beside Beast Boy, turned her head and shyly asked, "Why are they staring at me?" She hoped he knew. Beast Boy looked at her, and shrugged.

All of the sudden, a loud and sharp cry was heard from a little child on the sidewalk. That child seemed to be alone. Perhaps, he had lost his parents? Beast Boy slightly touched Raven's shoulders, and said "Rae, come on, let's help the poor kid." Oh, no. One of the things that Raven loathed was a child. It wasn't that she didn't like children, since she had been one before; it was just that she didn't like the way children acted. When she was a child, she had been unique. She was never allowed to play, show emotions, or do things like children at her age. Instead, she was in full of control of herself, and always sat in a corner, watching the children as they played, and never _ever _showed an emotion, for she was not permit to. Because of that, she never fully understood why children acted the way they were.

As she and Beast Boy walked close to the boy, she began to get somewhat annoyed and uneasy. The boy kept on crying, and she was scared because of not knowing how to stop him. Seemed to her that it was the end of the world. Beast Boy kneeled down, and softly smiled at the boy. That, of course, did not stop the boy from his useless cries.

"Rae, would you happen to have some kind of candy with you right now?" He asked, looking at her. "What? What on Earth made you think that I even like candy?" She said, looking even more irritated. Beast Boy, noticing how Raven was acting towards the boy and him, stood up, and spook to her face to face.

"Look, Rae, I know you don't like kids, but look at him! He lost his parents, we have to help him."

"And I care about him because?"

"Rae, you can't possibly be that heartless."

"I can, and I am."

That got Beast Boy _pissed_. Pissed, for real. He couldn't believe she would just act like nothing happened when there was a kid right in front of her, crying for help. What was with her? He grabbed both of her arms, and yelled in her face, "Raven, I don't give a damn if you are heartless, or the fact that you hate kids! Right now, this boy needs help, and as the Titans, it's our responsibility to help him!" Truly, that got Raven. There was no way to get out of it (especially since Beast Boy got her arms, so she couldn't run away), he wanted to help the boy terribly, and he even _yelled_ at her in a serious tone, something that never did before. She was like a fish that got stuck in a net, and Beast Boy was the fisherman who threw the net. Yes, a caught fish, she was.

**After the first touch. Her skirt boring.**

He let go of her arms, and turned back to the little boy. He didn't talk for a while, until he started to start a conversation with the boy. The boy stood there, and kept weeping. Beast Boy kept trying to comfort the little boy, but so far, no luck. He sighed. When he was just about to give up, something unexpected happened. Raven picked up the boy, and put him in her arms. Somehow, that affected the boy to stop his cries.

"What's wrong?" She asked, in a soft voice to the boy, while holding him. Needless to say, she knew what happened, but she just wanted to chat with the boy. "I," he sniffed, "lost my mommy." He sounded as if he was, yet again, about to cry. However, Raven calmed him. "It's okay, it's okay. We will find her." Then, for a few minutes, she kept chatting with the boy, making him safe and comfortable. Beast Boy didn't know what it was, but he had a feeling that Raven someday would surely be a good mother, if she ever planned to have a child, that was.

**Her voice deep and charming at first.**

"Beast Boy," she said, trying to make him focus, "We've to go down to the police station." He nodded his head, and started walking. The little boy in Raven's arms appeared to be getting relaxed, and slowly drifting off to sleep. Throughout their twenty-minutes walk down to the police station, the boy kept sleeping on her shoulder, and never moved even once; That, in some way, made Beast Boy wondered if her shoulder was that comfy to use it as a pillow. Surely, that was a strange thought, but then again, he was desperate to spend some time with her.

In the middle of the walk, Raven seemed to be struggling. She moved her shoulders, especially the one that the boy slept on, up and down frequently. Finally, at one point, she said to Beast Boy breathlessly, "Can you help me? He's too heavy for my shoulder." He chuckled, and took the boy in his arms.

Even though the boy was sound asleep, he seemed to notice a different person was carrying him, and struggled for a bit. However, sleep overcame him anyways. As they were walking, they both kept asking themselves over and over again, was this actually spending time with each other? It certainly didn't seem like it.

"That's so cute. I didn't know they were together." The "couple" heard a voice from behind, which seemed to belong to a girl. "Oh my god, you are right." Another voice came in. They turned around to find two high school girls gossiping about the latest news that they could find, and apparently, that news was Beast Boy and Raven. "Holy shit, they have a kid too!" One of them shouted in surprised. It wasn't just the high school girl that was surprised; everyone was, including Beast Boy and Raven.

Beast Boy went up to the young teenage girls and started confirming about what was happening. However, they didn't listen. They ran away, getting ready to tell the whole world about this new gossip. "Oh, dear Azar." Raven groaned. He put a hand on her back, attempting to soothe her. "Rae, it shouldn't be that bad. I mean, they are just gossips, after all. Nobody will believe it." Nobody? Yeah, right. The media in Jump City was certainly powerful enough to brainwash everyone.

"Let's just get this over with. I want to go home." She said, showing no emotions at all in her voice. She started walking away. "Whoa, whoa, hold it right there, Rae." He said, grabbing her wrist. "This is a date, remember? You can't leave me behind." Raven gave him a strange look. "Date? What date? There is no date. I thought you had it all planned out. What we were going to do, where we were going, and everything. You are the one who asked me out, not me. So far, this date is going down hill. I am heading home, end of story, _Beast Boy_."

Did she just reject Beast Boy? She didn't exactly know, nevertheless she felt horrible about what she said. Words are one of the worst things in the world, once you have said it, you can never take it back.

He stood there, with the boy asleep in his arms, and froze. After a moment, he seemed to come back in place. "Rae, if that's what you want, I am okay with it. You can go home, and I will get this kid to the police station." He said, and started walking away, not caring about what she thought.

* * *

When Beast Boy dropped that child down at the police station, the kid didn't want him to leave. He was crying his eyes out to get him and Raven back. It was somewhat ironic to Beast Boy that the poor child wanted two strangers that he just met a few minutes ago to be with him instead of his actual parents.

Taking his mind off the boy, he thought about what a mess he was at his first date with Raven. He didn't care if he gave out a bad "impression" to Raven, since he had been living with her for a few years. However, he failed in making her believe that he wasn't just playing around, that he was serious.

**You could make her come back once in a while.**

He put his head down while walking down the hallway. He kept shaking his head, and cursing at himself. That was, until he bumped into somebody. "Ow." He said, rubbing his head. He must have hit the wall, he thought, however when he looked up, he found his best buddy Cyborg to be standing there instead.

"Sorry. You okay?"

"Kinda."

"Hey, where've you been all morning? I was looking all over the tower for you."

Beast Boy grinned.

"I went on a date with Raven."

Cyborg laughed, thinking he was only a messing around. Sure enough, the green changeling tried to explain to his buddy as serious as he could that he wasn't kidding. It wasn't that Cyborg didn't believe they went out, but it was just that, surely, Beast Boy wouldn't come back alive. He thought he was forced to go out with her because of a bet, from Robin or, unbelievably, Starfire, perhaps?

"No, I went out with her willingly."

"For real?"

"Yes."

What a shock it was to Cyborg. He asked her out, and she gladly agreed. They went out, and he came back alive. What was the world coming to?

"But it didn't last long."

"She almost killed you, didn't she?"

"No."

"No?"

Beast Boy explained about what happened- the beginning, the little boy, and the unfortunate parting. Cyborg put his focus on Beast Boy and the story he was telling, and tried to think of how to help him.

Not that it was truly possible, of course.

Nevertheless, he tried his best. He gave his advice to Beast Boy, and like anyone who cared would have said to him, _talk to her_.

**If you painted a fresco.**

_**-The infamous Monchhichi hopes someone would read this.-**_

**There she would be with her powder half falling off. So perfect from far.**

Raven sat on her bed, trying to get some rest (Apparently, she had done too much socializing) while her mind ran through the images of what happened, what might happen, and what could have happened. Life is all about choices. And in that case, it appeared to Raven that she made the wrong choice.

By answering yes.

Oh, what did she do to deserve this? Then again, what did she expect from Beast Boy? She couldn't even understand why Terra liked him, even if she tried. What was it about him that Terra liked so much? It didn't seem reasonable that she liked him because he liked tofu, as much as she loved food. Though, she had to admit, he had become more mature, comparing to when he first joined the team. His looks hadn't changed much, except he was taller than Raven by a few inches now.

A knock came from her door, followed by a voice. Obviously, it was Beast Boy out the door. She wasn't going to yell at him; instead, she was going to apologize to him. She opened her door, and Beast Boy started to speak. "Look, I am sorry. I didn't mean for it to go that way. I-"

"How is the boy?" She interrupted. Somehow, she couldn't find the nerve to say, "Sorry, I shouldn't have said yes in the first place" to him. As much as she hated him, she didn't want to make him feel miserable.

"Huh? Oh! The boy! He's fine at the police station."

Silence overcame them. Raven kept saying to herself over and over again, "Apologize to him!" When she did have the courage to say it, another side of her, probably one of her emotions, would say "Don't do it" and she would have to start all over to build up that courage again.

"Raven." She stared at him. Both of them were nervous, but someone _had_ to talk. "I am sorry." She said quietly, making the words out of her mouth unnoticeable. Silence came, yet again. Perhaps Beast Boy really hadn't heard what she said, perhaps.

Maybe not.

Life is always full of surprises.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked, looking down on the ground, which appeared to be clean. She couldn't tell why he was looking down on the floor; was he upset, nervous, shy, or maybe, he just felt like looking on the floor? "Sorry for agreeing to go. I wasn't my intention make you so disappointed at the date. I am sorry that I left also." She finally said. In a way, it felt great to getting that off her chest, on the other hand, it also made her feel horrible.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have asked you in the first place." He turned around. Just when he was ready to leave, her pleasant voice held him back. "Why did you ask me?"

**You are gonna leave her tonight.**

**She sat up with her eyes wide. You fell in love with a girl you knew.**

"I don't know." That was an honest lie. He asked her out for a reason. Also, there was a reason for not planning the entire date out. Truly, he just wanted to spend some time with her, nothing more. He didn't care what they would do or where they would be.

**You've come to say goodbye. **

"W-would you like to come in?" She asked softly. What was going on? Did she just invite him to go into her room? That was insane. Even though the question shocked Beast Boy, he had nodded his head, and went into her room silently with a slight smile on his face.

Once they settled down in her room, to Beast Boy's surprise, she was the one who started a conversation. They told each other about how they felt toward the date, and the answer was, neither of them liked it. It was the most horrible date in Beast Boy's life. To Raven, it was the first date she had ever gone on, and that date surely would leave a mark in her memories.

As they got more comfortable together, they kept talking to each other about things that were going on in their lives, their plans for the future, and anything that popped up in their minds.

**You are gonna leave her tonight. Under a cheap July sky. **

"I want to be normal." Out of the blue, he said that. She didn't understand what he meant by "normal". He was a Titan, he was _not_ normal, nor was she. The sad part was, they could never be. It would be too hard for them to fit back in the world of living as "normal" citizens. Since what he said was almost like nonsense to her, she just ignored it, and moved on to another topics.

For the rest of the day, they talked in Raven's room, enjoying each other's company. Surely, they were just talking about unexciting subjects, but it wasn't the conversations that they were interested in, they simply liked to be around each other.

**Tell Mary. Tell Mary. **

_**-The infamous Monchhichi hopes someone would read this.-**_

She woke up, feeling a little coldness on the left side of her bed. If she remembered correctly, she was with Beast Boy the entire day. Then what happened? Slowly, her memories came back to her. She stared at the empty space on the bed.

He left.

He left, where? She _had_ to know.

Quickly, she got out of bed, and ran down the hallways. First, she checked his room. Then she checked the common room, the gym, and the roof. Hell, she checked everywhere in the tower. And this was the conclusion she came up with.

He left the tower.

It was true that when she entered Beast Boy's room, it was nearly empty, and more shockingly, it was clean. Now she was lost. Where was he? She had no clue. Raven was still feeling somewhat calm at first, however she began to panic then. What if he left? What if something happened to him? And believe it or not, she was afraid that she was in another dimension.

She tried calming down by repeating over and over in her mind "It's okay. It's okay…" though it was not much help. She closed her eyes, and breathed. She opened her eyes again, seeing Cyborg was walking across the hallway, it calmed her a little. At least she wasn't sucked into another dimension by accident.

Running as fast as her legs could, she tried to catch up with Cyborg. "Cyborg!" She shouted across the hallway. He stopped, and looked at her. Finally, she caught up with him, breathless. "Cyborg, would you just happen to know where Beast Boy is?" She asked, with a bit of concern. "What? You mean he didn't tell you?" He freaked out.

"Tell me what?"

"Aw, man. That kid promised me that he would tell you last night."

Raven stared at him with confusion written all over her face. After a moment, he signed, and cursed a bit to himself.

"Cyborg, this is important. Where _is_ he?"

"He is at the airport. I can't believe he didn't tell you that he was leaving. He promised me that he was going to tell everyone."

**Meet me at the pictures Mary. Adam said that he was leaving.**

"What? Why is he leaving?"

"I dunno. He never told me. I tried asking him, hell, I even tried paying him, but he still didn't tell me."

Raven stood there with a blank expression on her face. Beast Boy left without telling her _and_ without a reason. She didn't understand at all. Perhaps it was a "guy-thing", but then again, if it were a "guy-thing", wouldn't Cyborg know already? Even though Cyborg was almost like a brother than she had never had, she didn't trust what he was saying, or rather, she didn't want to believe what he was saying.

"You are lying." She said, with a serious face. She was acting as if she could see right through him, but really, what was on her mind was that she was afraid that Cyborg, the best buddy of Beast Boy, indeed wasn't lying. "No, Rae. I am serious. He is leaving the Titans, and I don't know where he is going." He stared at her, and then looked at the digital clock built inside his arm. "Raven, if you are going to waste your time here arguing with me, you should at least go to the airport now and say goodbye to him. It might be the last time you will ever see him again."

_It might be the last time you will ever see him again. _Those words ran through her head. The last time she might see Beast Boy? She refused to believe it, but she had to. It confused her to why he had to leave. Why? Was it because of the way she used to treat him? Was it because he thought she was giving him "the cold shoulder"? But mainly, _was it because of her? _

**Meet me. Meet me. You are gonna leave her tonight. **

"Cyborg, when is his flight?" He signed and answered her sadly "Ten-thirty, but, Rae, I don't think you will make it. It's almost ten. Besides, you know how you have to go to the airport two hours before the flight, just so you can check-in and get everything right? He's probably in the waiting area. You can't get in there unless you have a flight." She thought about what he said for a moment, and ran towards the tower's door. "Rae, where are you going?" He shouted, but never got a respond to his question.

* * *

Raven looked around, nervously trying to find Beast Boy. She was sure that finding him won't be hard, however the hardest part was to get rid of the guards chasing her. Yes, you guessed it right: She entered the waiting area. The guards didn't care if it was Raven, the big hero of the city; they just wanted her out of the waiting area. _Some people just take their jobs too seriously, _she thought to herself while searching for Beast Boy _and_ trying to run away from the guards.

She had been in the airport for five minutes. (It didn't take long for her to get from the tower to the airport, since she teleported.) How hard was it to find a guy with green skin and an annoying personality? Answer: Not very. Raven took out her T-com, and looked at the time. Ten-fifteen. He probably got on the plane already. She slowed down on her speed. After a while, she just stood in the middle of the hallway. That was it; she gave up on finding him. If he didn't even want to tell her that he was going to leave, he probably didn't like her and didn't want her to know. So, what was the point in finding him? He couldn't see her for the last time, too bad for him.

The guards finally caught up with her. They grabbed her arms and tried pulling her out of the waiting area. She didn't care. There was no reason for her to stay there anymore. Perhaps it might be a little hard to explain when she got on the front page of the newspaper, but it still didn't matter.

Raven stared at her shoes and started thinking. That was it. Never again would she have to deal with that unintelligent Beast Boy with his stupid jokes along with his annoying personality, _who she fell madly in love with._ She closed her eyes, and slowly a sign of surrender slipped out of her mouth.

"Raven? Holy crap! Rae, what are you doing?" Raven shot her eyes wide, and surprisingly looked up at the green changeling in front of her. The guards had already stopped moving. Not only them, the crowd in the airport's waiting area stopped also. However, even more, in Raven and Beast Boy's point of view, time stopped. "Beast Boy? W-why are you here?" She said in amazement. "I can ask you the same question."

She opened her mouth to say something, but immediately closed it. She had nothing to say. The crowd was silent, although from time to time, there would be some whisperings going on. Like she had been doing for a while, she looked down and stared at her shoes. Somehow, she just couldn't reply Beast Boy. "I came down here to confess my love to you"? That didn't seem like a very logical respond at the moment.

Probably, Raven spent five minutes standing there, thinking of what to reply. She concentrated so hard on it, she didn't even had time to notice the green nineteen year old was standing close to her. Slowly, Beast Boy put his arms around Raven, and brought her close to him. He closed his eyes and buried his face into her soft violet hair. "I know, Rae, I know. You don't have to tell me. I know why you're here."

Raven let herself relaxed for a moment, and enjoyed the hug she was receiving from Beast Boy. For that particular moment, she forgot about everything: Why Beast Boy was still here, why she didn't have enough courage to talk, why Beast Boy didn't tell her about his departure at first… All she wanted to feel was the warmth and love from him. Only him.

**You are gonna leave her tonight. She sat up with her eyes wide.**

However, unfortunately, that moment did not last long. She snapped back to reality quickly. She looked up at him with a curious and confused look on her face, and started to speak. "Beast Boy, why are you here? Why didn't you tell me that you were going to leave? Where are you-" She was cut off by Beast Boy. "Rae, one at a time, one at a time."

She relaxed, and sighed. Finally, she started talking about, but slowly this time. "Why didn't you tell me?" Standing there, with a bunch of strange stares from the crowd, made her feel nervous. Beast Boy stared down at her face for a moment or so, and closed his eyes. "Rae", he said softly, "I am sorry." She waited for him to say more, but he didn't. "That's it?" She asked, somewhat irritated. "Raven, I am sorry, and that's all I can say."

"Why? Why can't you tell me?" She asked. Her voiced sounded like she was just about to break down. He kept his mouth shut. Getting angrier and angrier by the minute, she grabbed both of his arms, and shook him. "WHY?" She shouted. He looked away from her.

It seemed to everyone that Raven was on an emotional roller coaster, because by the next minute, she started crying. Tears wouldn't stop running down her cheek, it was as if Raven had no control over it, and maybe in reality, she really didn't.

Of course, since she had no control over herself, the airport was a mess. Papers, laptops, chairs, coffees, suitcases were flying everywhere, causing harm to the innocent people. Beast Boy, seeing this situation getting worst and worst, hugged Raven once again, and hoped she would stop.

However, she didn't.

All of the sudden, green lips came crushing down soft and pale pink ones. Immediately, Raven stopped her tears, opened her eyes, and stared in surprise. Shocked, she was, a soda machine nearby exploded. She pushed him away, and reflected on what happened. Beast Boy kissed her? It was just a dream, wasn't it? She shook her head. No, no, it wasn't a dream.

It was for real.

Beast Boy _kissed_ her.

**You fell in love with a girl you knew, with a girl you knew. You're gonna leave her tonight. She sat up with her eyes open wide.**

"Raven, my flight got delayed. I am leaving in an hour."

"Why?" Once again, she asked.

And yet, still the same respond.

"I am sorry."

Understanding how Beast Boy would never give her a proper respond, she gave up. No more question, no more. She was going to say a simple farewell and leave. She walked up to Beast Boy, and hugged him tightly. "I love you." She whispered. She didn't care if Beast Boy could it hear it or not, hell, she didn't even care if the entire world heard it. Beast Boy didn't say anything. Maybe he didn't like her back? It was possible, after all, since he had once loved Terra, and perhaps, still loved her.

Raven heard a faint "Me too" from Beast Boy. She wasn't sure if he had said it or not. She needed to confirm it. "What did you say?" She asked. "I love you, Rae, I love you." He replied. Ah, the perfect reply to make her melt. She closed her eyes with a smile on her, and enjoyed the moment that she and Beast Boy were having.

"Can you please stay? I will miss you, and so will the others."

"I can't. I am sorry."

**You fell in love with a girl you knew. And you've come to say goodbye. You're gonna leave her tonight, under a cheap July sky.**

"You can't even tell me where you heading?"

He was silent. She knew what he was thinking, and that he wasn't comfortable answering it. She changed the topic.

"Come back once in a while."

"Definitely."

"Don't forget me. _Ever_."

"I won't."

Once again, their lips met, bringing them to their dream world. There they stood, in the middle of an airport's hallway with a group of citizens clapping for their new couple in Jump city, though merely half of them knew what was happening, but nonetheless, they felt the joy that the two superheroes were feeling.

**Tell Mary. Tell Mary.**

**_Fin._**

Well, 12 freaking pages, happy? This is my first one-shot and song fic. Seriously, aren't you guys sick of stupid one-shots like this? I mean, there are TONS of fanfics about Beast Boy leaving, and he has to confess his love to whoever. If you aren't, let me tell you, I am. I couldn't think of a better title. I tried calling this "Why?", "Don't leave me" (which sounds very cheesy, in my opinion), and the most original title of all, "Untitled". And I will let you deicide whether Beast Bot left so he could be "normal" again or not. Use your imagination, people, or else your brain will rot.

I am obsessed with Meg and Dia. I cannot choose a favorite song in their album. I love every song in it.

Expect two more one-shots/song fic from me: One for Beast Boy/Raven, and another one for Robin/Raven (Yes, I ship both couples.) I am assuming that I will use Meg and DIa songs again. If you have not listened to Meg and Dia yet, get their album now. I demand you all!

Erm. Yeah.

By the way, if you have read my Robin and Raven fanfiction called "Ice Queen" (Maybe that was the name? I don't remember.), I just want to tell you that it sucked. I, the author of the story, couldn't even stand it. Because of that, I deleted it. Also, my other fanfic called "Best Friends" will not be continued.

The last thing I want to say is: Happy Birthday, Sophie.

**-Monchhichi**


End file.
